


[Podfic of] It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean / written by rageprufrock

by EosRose



Series: It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean Duology [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Download Available, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Prophecy, Season/Series 02, Unrequited Love (Implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/44951">It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean</a> by rageprufrock<br/><b>Duration:</b> 01:45:55</p><p>There are noises in the cosmic grapevine about three women in Savannah, about prophesy and oracle and older gods than even they know the words for, and Dean hears about it from a waitress at the counter of a diner off the side of a North Carolina freeway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean / written by rageprufrock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44951) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



cover art by eos rose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/n2dm9guhzhl798ccdcolb4igmvdjyko8.mp3) | 98.0 MB | 01:35:50  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/5dnn5ouwmimdqc9eqbiizjvb42mg7c6b.m4b) | 50.8 MB | 01:35:50  
  
Remember to download the sequel podfic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/769275)!

### Complete Duology

You may also download the _It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean_ and _Unasked_ podfics together as a single podbook.

[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/r7u4mhe0d5926wcfd5y8rvzbd6x39v5r.m4b) |  3:30:24 | 100.3 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

You may also download [It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/it-doesnt-mean-you-can-explain-ocean-0) or the [complete duology](http://bit.ly/190Lf7M) from the audiofic archive.

**Author's Note:**

> ### Podfic of the Sequel:
> 
>   * [Unasked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/769275)
> 

> 
> ### Reader's Commentary
> 
> Some months ago applegeuse and I were discussing how much we love all of Astolat's fics, which somehow led to us deciding to simulpod [Unasked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/164480), which at the time was the longest unpodficced Sam/Dean story in Astolat's library--and it just so happened to be an unofficial sequel to [It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/44951) by Rageprufrock. We simply couldn't resist branching and recording Pru's lovely fic as well.
> 
> My gratitude goes out to applegeuse for being such a wonderful partner on this project, the authors for both granting blanket permission for their works to be podficced, my twitter followers for putting up with my squee, and miss_marina95 for giving this podfic a beta listen.
> 
>  **For those of you who are interested (and I certainly hope you are!), applegeuse has posted her podfics here:** [It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/772178) and [Unasked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/772183).
> 
> And, as it turns out, I failed to realize there was a pre-existing version of It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean posted by 2naonh3_cl2 a few years ago, which I encourage you to download [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/it-doesnt-mean-you-can-explain-ocean).
> 
> ### Audio Credits
> 
>   * [Gypsy Shoegazer](http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/index.html?isrc=USUAN1200073) by Kevin MacLeod
>   * [Zombie Hoodoo](http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/index.html?isrc=USUAN1100004) by Kevin MacLeod
>   * "Stromata" by Charlotte Martin
> 

> 
> Please note that all audio incorporated into this podfic has been cropped and modified to suit my purpose. I encourage you to consult the original pieces.
> 
> ### Cover Credits
> 
>   * **Fonts:** [The Last Font I'm Wasting On You](http://www.dafont.com/the-last-font-im-wasting-on-you.font) and [Gill Sans MT Ext Condensed Bold](http://www.fontpalace.com/font-details/Gill+Sans+MT+Ext+Condensed+Bold/)
> 



End file.
